The 80th Annual Games
by EmmaSibunaBear
Summary: Tributes from every district- a boy and girl- will come face-to-face once again in the most deadliest battle of the year! Who is going to be in it? You choose! Send in your tributes and may the odds be ever in your favor! *OPEN* BOY TRIBUTES FOR 5 AND 6!
1. Tributes Needed

**A/N: Ok people this a 80****th**** Hunger Games story! Probably the only Hunger Games story I will write! Submit your tributes from Districts 1-12! Yours might get chosen and for the people that think this is a list, it is till I get all the tributes, so it will be turned into an actual story! Please copy and paste this onto your review and then fill it out, and send it to me! Or send the review, you know what I mean ;]]**

Name:

Age:

District:

Eyes:

Hair:

Body Type:

Personality:

Token:

Interview Outfit:

Chariot Outfit (The one they wear while in the chariot):

Romance (Optional):

Friends:

Family:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Who comes to say goodbye before their departure:

Other info:

**My Tribute:**

Name: Lili Rosenberg

Age: 16

District: 12

Eyes: Dark Brown

Hair: Dirty Blonde hair.

Body Type: Skinny with swimmer's body

Personality: Is a smart, artsy girl, who takes care of her family when she needs to. Helps them not starve and helps them get through the worst. She doesn't care about love at the moment, and cannot stand the way people are forced into the games.

Token: A golden pin that has the 3 middle fingers pointing outward from a pair of lips.

Interview Outfit: A knee length flamey red dress, with deep orange flats with half centimeter heels.

Chariot Outfit (The one they wear while in the chariot): A dark yellow T-shirt, with skin tight red pants and hunting boots up to the knees with flame accents all over and tiny splotches of black coal dust. Making Lili look like a piece of coal surrounded by fire.

Romance (Optional): No, but someone loves her. ;D

Friends: Her best friend, the butcher's daughter, Analiese Donavan; and Conner Freeman, a boy who lives in the Seam.

Family: Father, Tanner Rosenberg, sister, Abbigail Rosenberg, and her mother, Aimee Rosenberg, who giving birth to Abbigail.

Strengths: Is good at archery, art, speed, climbing, swimming, good hearing and seeing, genius, and can snap something with one swift motion of her hands.

Weaknesses: Cannot use a knife as well as a bow and arrows, worries sometimes at the worst times possible, not being able to focus when she needs to the most, but can sometimes hear herself think; but that happens not to often.

Who comes to say goodbye before their departure: Her whole family, best friend, and her fellow Mayor.

Other info: None

**A/N: Please submit your tributes! And do not submit a girl tribute for District 12 because mine is the only girl, but you may submit a boy. Otherwise, submit one for another District. Waiting for your TRIBUTES! Luff ya!**


	2. Still Need the Tributes! Send Them In!

**A/N: Need Tributes! Send em in!**

1: TRIBUTES NEEDED! BOY AND GIRL

2: TRIBUTES NEEDED! BOY AND GIRL!

3: TRIBUTES NEEDED! BOY AND GIRL!

4: TRIBUTES NEEDED! BOY AND GIRL!

5: TRIBUTES NEEDED! BOY AND GIRL!

6: TRIBUTES NEEDED! BOY AND GIRL!

7: TRIBUTES NEEDED! BOY AND GIRL!

**8: Isabella De la Rose and Simon Riverindo (izzi08)**

9: TRIBUTES NEEDED! BOY AND GIRL! 

10: TRIBUTES NEEDED! BOY AND GIRL!

**11: Anastasia Omason (2CrzY4U) **TRIBUTE NEEDED! BOY ONLY!

**12: Lucas Teddburson (xXxMyLittlePonyxXx) and ****Lili Rosenberg**


	3. Bring On The Boy Tributes!

**A/N: Need Tributes! Send em in! Need BOYS! And Boys Only!**

**1:** **Ivy Everrose (Pdhgmrf29) **(Boy Tribute Needed) *BOY NEEDED*

**2: Myra Xave (Let The Foxx Fly) **(Boy Tribute Needed) *BOY NEEDED*

**3: Korean Justine and Christian Mallard (xxEmmiMellarkxx)**

**4: ****Amnity Justice (****cONsTeLLaTioNGIrL****) **(Boy Tribute Needed) *BOY NEEDED*

**5: Yazzy Locket (lovebadgood) **(Boy Tribute Needed) *BOY NEEDED*

**6:** **Laren Tellar (****MadolynMichele) **(Boy Tribute Needed) *BOY NEEDED*

**7: Victory Lanius (Nightfall12)** (Boy Tribute Needed) *BOY NEEDED*

**8: Isabella De la Rose and Simon Riverindo (izzi08)**

**9: Loric Tangen and Adrianna Eowenis (Midnightxwolfx)  
><strong>

**10: Masyn Moor ()****and Alisin Pauler (Alisin Pauler)**

**11: Anastasia Omason (2CrzY4U) and ****Torin Peris (****cONsTeLLaTioNGIrL****)**

**12: Lucas Teddburson (xXxMyLittlePonyxXx) and ****Lili Rosenberg**


	4. 5 and 6 Boy Tributes Only!

**A/N: Need Tributes! Send em in! Need BOYS! And Boys Only!**

**1:****Ivy Everrose (Pdhgmrf29) and Zeke Drago (Madness-in-Method)**

**2: Myra Xave (Let The Foxx Fly) and Avery Enfam (Shkittles)**

**3: Korean Justine and Christian Mallard (xxEmmiMellarkxx)**

**4: Amnity Justice (cONsTeLLaTioNGIrL) ****Thorn Wilson (Madness-In-Method)**

**5: Yazzy Locket (lovebadgood) **(Boy Tribute Needed) *BOY NEEDED*

**6:** **Laren Tellar (MadolynMichele) **(Boy Tribute Needed) *BOY NEEDED*

**7: Victory Lanius (Nightfall12)**** and Tynick Marcobs (Tynick Marcobs)**

**8: Isabella De la Rose and Simon Riverindo (izzi08)**

**9: Loric Tangen and Adrianna Eowenis (Midnightxwolfx)**

**10: Masyn Moor ()and Alisin Pauler (Alisin Pauler)**

**11: Anastasia Omason (2CrzY4U) and Torin Peris (cONsTeLLaTioNGIrL)**

**12: Lucas Teddburson (xXxMyLittlePonyxXx) and Lili Rosenberg**

**A/N: So, you now know that I need boy tributes for districts 5 and 6 only! Thanks!**


	5. Time For the Games to Begin!

**1: Ivy Everrose (Pdhgmrf29) and Zeke Drago (Madness-in-Method)**

**2: Myra Xave (Let The Foxx Fly) and Avery Enfam (Shkittles)**

**3: Korean Justine and Christian Mallard (xxEmmiMellarkxx)**

**4: Amnity Justice (cONsTeLLaTioNGIrL) Thorn Wilson (Madness-In-Method)**

**5: Yazzy Locket (lovebadgood) ****and Echo Daxlen (JulianRob)**

**6:****Laren Tellar (MadolynMichele) and Thauntos Waver (Momoloveslife6th-7****th****)**

**7: Victory Lanius (Nightfall12) and Tynick Marcobs (Tynick Marcobs)**

**8: Isabella De la Rose and Simon Riverindo (izzi08)**

**9: Loric Tangen and Adrianna Eowenis (Midnightxwolfx)**

**10: Masyn Moor () and Alisin Pauler (Alisin Pauler)**

**11: Anastasia Omason (2CrzY4U) and Torin Peris (cONsTeLLaTioNGIrL)**

**12: Lucas Teddburson (xXxMyLittlePonyxXx) and Lili Rosenberg (MINZA!)**

**A/N: YAY! NOW THE HUNGER GAMES CAN BEGIN!**


End file.
